Secret
by Frostyfluff31
Summary: Bruce and Natasha talk about what they'll think if the team knows about their relationship and soon enough, the avengers figured it out.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight started to peek in between the grey curtains of the decent sized room. It was very unusual for Bruce to stay at this hour inside Natasha's private quarters. Typically, he'd leave before the break of dawn not wanting to get caught by the other residents in the tower.

They've been secretly sleeping in each others bed for months now, closing the proximity between them night after night. It was wrong for so many different reasons, he thought, but she's very persuasive and he can never deny the exceptionally blissful feeling everytime he spends the night with her.

He woke up today to find half of her body resting on his. Her arm was draped over his midsection, one leg wrapped on his and her head placed on his shoulder. His face flushed as her position registers inside his mind. It still a blur to Bruce how someone as gorgeous as Natasha, would want a man as dork as him.

Looking at the clock at the wall that says seven in the morning, his heart started to beat faster. He knew some of his co-Avengers roam around the tower early in the morning. Bruce wanted to exit the room as fast as he could but unfortunately, her position would make it hard for him to do so without waking her up. He wanted her to get rest as much as possible for he knew how little she does.

"Mmmmm.." Natasha emited a soft sound making him aware that she's awake. She nuzzled his shoulder before lifting her face to see him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. You're still here," She replied with an amused look on her face.

"Uhm, you made it difficult for me to leave," He said, eyes on her arms still embracing him.

The response made her lips curve upward. She adjusts her body so her head rested on his heart, hands roaming up and down his chest. "I really like this, Bruce."

He likes it too. During these stolen moments, she's his and he's hers. It makes him forget his troubles for a while. Sometimes he thinks about being able to care for her outside their secret quarters. He knows and understands though why they don't let the others know. He doesn't want to be in the spotlight either.

"What are you thinking about?" Nat asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I think, I should probably go now. Most of the team are up and you know, they might find out about, uhm, this," Bruce is unsure how the others might react. He's certain they'd ask him a million questions.

"I really don't mind if they'll know about us."

The answer took him by surprise. "You don't?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you avoiding me when we're with the rest of the team?" The tone in his question demanded an answer.

"Because I make you uncomfortable and it's the last thing I want especially if we're on a mission," She replied earnestly, moving her body up to sit on the bed so she can see him.

"You don't care what they'll think?" He fears they'll judge him for his poor decision making. He knows that with his condition he's a threat and he's putting her in a bad situation.

"Why should I? Their opinions don't matter to me. I know what we have Bruce and I want it to work," She brushed his hair with her hand, hoping it would soothe him from his worries. "Are you afraid of what they'll say?"

"Of course, I know what they'll say. I mean, there's the other guy, your not safe with me. Also, look at you and look at me, I'm not suited for you," He took her hand from his hair as he spoke.

"Those are your issues not theirs. We've talked about this. I can handle the big guy, we have the lullaby for that. And I want you. Don't keep on saying that you're not the one for me, stop fighting it," She tightened her grip on his hand, not wanting him to let go.

His issues won't go anytime soon but he doesn't want to talk about it right now because time is not really on his side. He replied instead by getting up the bed, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I really need to go now. We have a briefing at 8," The words slip out as soon as his lips left hers.

She nods. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay," He stood up, wore the shirt and slacks he had on last night. He gave her another kiss before heading to the door.

Bruce stepped out Natasha's room, gently closing the door. He turned around to walk to his flat when he noticed three men stopping their gait at the sight of him.

Tony looked paralyzed from the neck up, Steve's blush quickly spread across his face and Thor mischieviously grinned. Bruce wanted the ground to swallow him alive.

"Uhm, good morning," He greeted the three of them awkwardly.

"It is indeed a great day doctor," Thor replied still beaming.

"Please don't forget about our meeting with Ms. Hill at 8," Steve stated, face as red as a tomato. Tony remained at loss for words.

"Yes, ugh, see you all later," He hurriedly left them and went straight to his room. No more secrets, he ponders, let's just see what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Romanoff and Banner, Banner and Romanoff, Romanoff and Banner. How in the world did I miss it?" Tony Stark let the thoughts slip out from his mouth while walking back and forth from the conference room table.

"Maybe Dr. Banner was just there to remind Natasha about the meeting," Steve Rogers said in a serious manner and Tony couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Seriously Cap? You think Bruce was there for that reason? No one dares to go her quarters, not even Barton," The billionaire replied hoping their leader would get the picture so that he wouldn't need to say it out loud. "You did see how crumpled his clothes were right?"

The blush on Steve's face returned quickly and before he can give out a reply Thor responded, "I am glad that the doctor and the lady assassin found solace in each other. Their love making would certainly make their union stronger."

Both Tony and Steve groaned at the gods comment. It's a good thing that their briefing was moved an hour later or their thoughts would've been preoccupied with what they saw earlier. It's still a shock to them, or atleast to two of them, that their teamates might be engaged in a relationship.

"I never thought this day would ever come," Stark mumbles as he sits himself down into one of the chairs in the room.

"I think we shouldn't jump into conclusions just yet. We can clear things out with them. We are a team after all. We shouldn't put people outside the loop and we shouldn't talk about each other like this too," The captain stated. "But if they are together, I don't want it to affect our assignments," His cheeks remained pink.

"Well, yeah, whatever. I need to know how, when and where this started. I need details," Tony continuously tapped the table with his fingers and looks like he's about to have a panic attack if he doesn't get the answers soon.

The doors swiftly open, making all their heads turn to see who entered the conference room. Clint Barton stopped walking when he saw the look on their faces.

"Are you guys planning on pranking me? Because I'm telling you guys I can shoot arrows with my eyes closed," The archer said with a suspicious glare.

"Hey bird boy come here, what do you know about your friends interest in my science bro?" Iron Man made a gesture for him to join them on the table.

"What are you talking about, Stark?" Clint asked, confused at the question. He settled on a chair next to Thor.

"He is talking about our friends, Doctor Banner and Lady Natasha. They're in a state of loving each other," Thor enlightened him in a calm and steady manner.

"What?" Clint looked at the three men alternately. "They're in a state of..." Hawkeye burst into laughter. He lowered his head on the table, tapping it repeatedly as he continues to crack up. The others just stared at him.

"Oh man! That's a good one. I haven't laughed like that in weeks," The archer spoke after he regained his composure, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Okay, so it's either you're in cahoots with your BFF or you're just plain ignorant of what's happening around you," Stark stared at him closely, arms crossed on his chest.

"Hey! Don't push it Stark. It was funny the first time. No need to rub it in further," He honestly replied, giving a thumbs up gesture at Thor.

Tony sighed and stood in front of the men. "Well I guess there's only one way to settle this gentlemen. We're going to have a boys night out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha knocked outside Bruce's room. The meeting was delayed for another hour and she thought it's best to kill time inside his flat. The door slowly opened and the scientist looked carefully at the hallway before pulling her inside his private place.

"I like it when you play rough," Natasha commented, placing her hands on his shirt as the doors clicked closed.

He shook his head and moved away. "They know Nat. They saw me."

She frowned when he walked away from her touch. "I know. I heard Thor's loud voice."

She followed him, closing their gap once more.

"It's not just him. Tony and Steve were also there. I don't think I want to see them this soon," He avoided her gaze. He knows his mistake and he feels stupid.

"So Barton didn't join the early morning rounds?" She said trying to lighten up the mood but it seemed to worsen it. He sighed and didn't respond.

"Hey, it's okay. You worry about them too much. I'm pretty sure they won't do anything to you that would upset me," She placed a hand on his shoulder and pinched it a little. "What matters is..." She paused and caught his eyes in hers. "..us"

He stared at her for a moment and he nods. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face on her neck.

He's just hoping that he'll be able to feel some sense of tranquility when he answers the million questions the rest of the team prepared for him. Wishing they'd ask nicely, too.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, do you love her?"

It was by far, the only question of the night Bruce was certain he can confidently answer. He was glad that the confrontation didn't turn out to be that bad like he imagined. The men around him were keenly waiting for him to respond and before he could give out his reply, his mind wandered back to the earlier hours of the day.

Bruce felt all eyes on him as soon as he stepped inside the conference room. He actively avoided eye contact with anyone as he walked to his usual seat around table. No one was able to say a word to him as Natasha entered the room just half a minute after, smugly.

Unlike him, she looked at every single member of the team who were sitting comfortably on their chairs. She blowed a bubble from her gum while purposely slowing down her gait as she moved towards her seat beside Clint.

The archer smirked and whispered something in her ear as soon as she sat down. It made Bruce stare at them for a while, wondering if someone had told Clint about earlier and if he's confirming it to her.

"Don't worry, I think they're not together," Tony said snapping him out of his thoughts. He immediately regret the action of turning his head to his friends direction as he can no longer avoid having a conversation now that they're face to face.

"Uhm, yeah, I think so," He was clearly uneasy in giving out his reply.

"So, any plans for tonight?" The billionaire acted nonchalantly, patting his friend on the back.

"I'm thinking about solitude. I need some time to relax," Bruce stuttered a bit as the words come out from his mouth.

"Well of course you do. Actually I have prepared a small get together tonight for us. Since you know, we all need some R&R," Tony posed the plan to him as composed as he can.

Bruce immediately knew that this sudden bonding has something to do with what they have seen earlier. He wasn't sure what to answer and was thankfully saved by Maria Hill walking inside the room to start with their business.

The meeting lasted for two long hours and Tony presented the night out quickly to everyone once the discussion was over. Maria and Natasha had to decipher a code from the last raid so they can't come and Clint said he had a prior commitment he needs to attend to so he was also out. Bruce was about to make an excuse but caught Nat subtly signaling him not to.

It was about eight in the evening when the four of them entered a club Tony rented the for the night. Ofcourse, it was a high end bar as expected from the billionaire and they have it all for themselves.

The waitress started to bring in the food and drinks. Tony, followed by Thor, tried to play cupid for the woman and Steve. Bruce was amused by them trying to be the captains wingman even though the fearless leader was verbally ordering them to stop. His worries and discomfort left him little by little as they danced, sang and laughed throughout the evening.

"So, Bruce, seems like things are going well between you and Romanoff. Am I right?" Tony started the question once they got back to their seats.

The scientist knew that they'd asked him eventually and was glad that they allowed him to get comfortable first before jumping into their inquiries.

"We, uhm, I got to know her more after spending time practicing the lullaby," He replied honestly.

"I am glad that you have selected a mate doctor. I must say that I knew it from the moment the green fellow bowed down to our lady friend," Thor raised his glass at him before drinking all the contents down.

"I'm sorry for asking Dr. Banner. Are you romantically involved with Natasha?" Steve asked coyly.

"Ah, I, I'm sorry you all have to find out that way. I'm still working on my issues and still figuring this thing out," The men nod and smiled at him, making him feel that they understand.

"So, do you spend a lot of quality time in bed together?"

"Tony," Both Steve and Bruce protest at the same time.

"What?! I could give you tips on how to spice things up further or better yet maybe we could learn a thing or two from you," Tony Stark explained carelessly.

Thor, on the other hand, grinned mischievously and said "I do am quite interested to know the things you do behind closed doors."

The red on the scientist face started to creep up as he scratched his head in embarrassment. "I really don't want to answer that question."

"Okay fine, but I can't promise you that I won't ask again."

It was indeed a fact that all of them knew. This is definitely not the last time Bruce will hear Tony ask the same kind of question.

"Lights on or lights off?" The billionaire tried his luck one more time.

A groan came out from Bruce as he covered his face with his hands.

"Alright, alright. no more sexually related questions...for now. No need to hulk out there buddy."

They continued talking to each other and all were having a great time. They swore to do this again soon but hoping next time they'll have the rest of the team with them. They were about to leave the establishment when one last question popped out.

"So, do you love her?"

After a long pause, Bruce finally spoke.

"Yes, yes I do"

-the end-


End file.
